


She who protects

by TheJadedPigeon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Loki is her charge, Multi, Pre-Thor (2011), Sigyn is a warrior, reverse knight and princess, smut in later chapters, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedPigeon/pseuds/TheJadedPigeon
Summary: Sigyn doesn't want to be a sorceress or a healer she wants to a be a warrior and her friend Loki supports her. But what happens when she comes back years later and he is her charge.





	1. Chapter 1

Sigyn had lived in the palace since she was young. Back then she was considered a young lady of the court a delicate flower in the garden that was Asgards royal court. She the daughter of a powerful general he had earned the title Lord of War in the halls. But Sigyn was treated like a precious stone. And she despised it, the countless dress fittings the hand maid messing and pulling and priming her hair in to complex braids and styles. She hated the face powders and perfumes. She was always stalky. Her chest larger than other girls her arms and thighs thicker. She didn’t feel dainty or at all like the others in her sewing circles.

She would run off any time she could with the most mischievous boys in the castle the princes themselves. She’d abandon her magical studies to spar and run with them in the gardens. Filling her childhood with so many happy memories she wished she could lock them all away in a tiny box. Even as Thor began to find new friends to spar with Sif, Loki would still steal Sigyn away to show her the new magics he learned. But nothing could last forever not even childhood. 

On one of their outings Sigyn and Loki were in the gardens as they usually were, Loki using his magic to conjure bright colored fish to swim through the air. Sigyn looked to be fourteen, in human terms and Loki fifteen. Both still bright eyed and full of hope. 

“You’re amazing at this Loki you have such a talent.” Sigyn grinned excitedly, “You’ll be a great sorcerer one day.” 

Loki’s face reddened,” I wouldn’t say that.” 

“I would.” Sigyn announced, holding a stick like a sword pointing it at him. 

“Then you will be a great warrior even better than Sif.” Loki smirked, “She will be wondering how you acquired such skill.” 

Sigyn frowned, “Nobody thinks I’ll be a good warrior... Sif says I’d fall like a brick.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes, “She’s just jealous because she has to work twice as hard to get as strong as you.” 

“I look like a boy.” Sigyn mumbled.

“Who said that?” Loki glared not a Sigyn but he knew she got the idea from somewhere. 

“Frandal....” She mumbled again, Loki’s face going red. The guy was pompous and a womanizer. Loki went up to Sigyn grabbing her arm and looking into her eyes, Gods they were blue. 

“Don’t listen to him, Frandal... he’s shallow and doesn’t know what he’s talking about if I had heard him, I would have put a dagger in him because you Sigyn are the most beautiful, brave girl I know.” Loki gave a soft smile, “who has the most beautiful eyes and the cutest blush.” 

Sigyn blinked her entire face flush, her lips parted slightly to speak but nothing was coming to mind. That was until she heard the booming voice of her father. 

 

“Sigyn!!” Olen yelled seething seeing his daughter and the prince but not at her studies. 

“F-father. I...” Sigyn stammered she was in trouble she was most certainly dead her mind raced as she saw her fathers red face Loki though still held her hand but she let go in panic unsure of how her father felt about all this.

“So, this is where you have been instead of studying?! Off with the prince?! How are you to be a healer or sorceress this way?” Her father kept on but Sigyn could only hear her own heart race her hands were in fists as her father continued to berate her. Until finally something in her snapped. 

“I don’t want to be any of those things!” She bellowed so loud her father stopped wide eyed at the outburst. 

“What did you say?” He spoke slow and low.

“I don’t want to be a sorceress or a healer! I want to be a warrior.” Sigyn looked up at her father, he looked her over thinking Sigyn standing her ground Loki behind her doing the same. Olen raised a brow then looked to his daughter. 

“Fine… You leave for training tomorrow.” Olen turned on his heal, “You will be treated like any other recruit and you will be a warrior.” 

Sigyn watched him leave in utter disbelief, her eyes falling to the ground. Loki went to her. 

“Sigyn? Sigyn you did it, you’re going to be a warrior!” He exclaimed smiling but Sigyn wasn’t smiling. 

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked touching the girl’s arm, she looked at him frowning. 

“I have to leave.” Sigyn sighed, Loki then frowned he forgot about that in his excitement. Now she was leaving and he wasn’t sure he would ever see her again. 

 

Sigyn stood on the patio the night sky filled with millions of stars, she was trying to mesmerize each of them in case she never saw them again. Loki watched her for a moment before going up to her. 

“Sigyn?” Loki spoke softly, she turned and smiled he returned her smile. 

“What are you doing?” he looked at the sky with her. 

“I’m trying to remember the sky here.” She answered honestly. Loki frowned. 

“I’m sure you will return to Asgard… To me.” Loki could feel his face flush. 

Sigyn’s brows furrowed and looked up at Loki, “Wh-what are you saying?”

“I’ve been thinking about this since I found you were leaving… I know you want to leave to be the warrior you want to be. But if nothing else would you come back to me?” Loki took one of Sigyn’s hands and held it looking into her eyes. 

Sigyn felt her face redden, “I… I will. I promise.” She assured him gripping his hand looking down at their joined hands before she felt his finger tilting her head up, she slowly looked up at him. 

He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss the first one Sigyn had ever had and the one she would always remember his lips were cool and she was sure her palms were sweaty but he hadn’t cared. 

Before she had left, he had given her a golden chain with a green stone, she wore it always under her training clothes and armor. 

 

 

Sigyn was battle-worn warrior after so many years, scarred from many battles, she was one of her fathers best she was the second to her fathers best a man named Torryn she was respected by their men though they knew her to be stubborn and strong but also kind and trustworthy. She had led them to many victories through their years. 

Torryn sat with Sigyn at their camp as she wrote playing with the golden chain at her neck. 

Torryn looked nothing like Loki he was a large man with broad shoulders, he had shaped beard and trimmed brown hair. To most woman he was quite handsome in his uniform but to Sigyn he was her commanding officer. 

“Who are you writing to Siggy?” He smiled sitting next to her sipping some wine. 

“Reports nothing interesting.” She shrugged, rolling up the piece of paper grabbing the raven next to her cooing at it before tying the piece of paper to its leg and letting it go. 

“How exciting.” Torryn groaned, then he looked around seeing Olen getting out of his tent after getting his own note. 

“Uh-Oh Boss just got some news.” Torryn mumbled, Sigyn looked up and saw her father’s look his brow was in a line then he looks straight at her and pointed at her. Sigyn raised a brow pointed at herself her father nodded and curled his finger and went into his tent. 

“You’re in trouble.” Torryn sang. 

“Shut up Tory.” Sigyn growled as she stalked over to her father’s tent. 

 

Sigyn moved the flap of the tent aside her father sat at the table in his tent and he waved for her to sit at the other side, Sigyn could feel her heart pounding in her chest she swallowed hard before sitting down, her back was straighter than a board as she looked at her father who was still looking over the paper he had. 

“Do you know who this is from?” He asked. 

Sigyn leaned forward a bit then shook her head, “I’m afraid I don’t know.” She answered honestly. 

Her father sighed, “Its from Odin.” 

Sigyn’s mind was racing, why would Odin be sending a letter? Had something happened? 

“He asks for you specifically to come to be a member of the royal guard.” Olen eyed Sigyn carefully.

Sigyn looked wide eyed, she had no idea what to say, “He asks you to return to Asgard as soon as possible,” Olen was all formal but Sigyn was still in shock. 

“A-are you serious?” Sigyn asked unsure this was all real. 

“Of course, I’m serious I would not joke about this… About bears in the woods maybe but this.” Olen shook his head. “Are you refusing?” 

“No! no, I’m just surprised is all.” Sigyn stood up. “I will be ready as soon as I can,” she turned to leave. 

“Sigyn…” Olen put his hand out but sighed, “Don’t forget to tell the boys.” 

Sigyn looked back at her father and smiled going up to him and hugging him, “Thank you.” 

“You turned out to be a damned good warrior little one, you would’ve made a shit sorceress.” Olen chuckled, Sigyn punched her father’s arm and laughed before leaving the tent. 

Torryn right outside, “You’re leaving?” 

“You heard?” Sigyn grimaced. 

“Yeah… Gonna be a royal guard that’s a good post Siggy.” Torryn smiled and hugged her. 

Sigyn smiled, “Thanks Torryn. I uh, I gotta go back.” 

 

The next few hours were heart felt good byes and lots hard back slaps. Sigyn would miss her friends here but she would be glad to see Asgard again. She stood where the Bifrost would take her back and looked up. 

“Okay Heimdall take me back.” She smiled as the rainbow lights shown around her and soon, she was in that familiar room and she saw him Heimdall. She grinned and dropped her bags hugging the large man. 

“Heimdall. Its been far too long for me.” She took a step back. 

Heimdall smiled, “You look well lady Sigyn, but hurry Odin is waiting for you and others as well.” 

Sigyn picked up her things and went along towards the palace she greeted those she hadn’t seen in awhile and when she entered the throne room, she heard that familiar booming voice. 

“Sigyn! My dear girl you made it!” Odin greeted happily standing his arms outstretched. “My how you’ve grown, stronger and more beautiful.” 

Sigyn bowed, “You honor me.” 

Odin waved his hand, “You honor us by taking a post in out royal guard. A post in desperate need of filling may I add.”  
Sigyn got on her knee, “I will do whatever you command All-Father.” 

Odin grinned, “Good, good. I will have to give you a title if you are able to keep your charge safe. You are to keep Loki Odinson from harm. You are to be his personal guard.” 

Sigyn looked up wide eyed she hadn’t seen the two princes in the room Thor was snickering and Loki looked taken aback. 

Loki stood up, “Father I do not need-“ “Loki you are not as strong as Thor and after your recent antics you need someone to watch over you Sigyn was the most qualified.” 

Loki glared at Odin before stomping off. 

Odin looked to you, “I would follow him.” 

Sigyn stood up and jogged after him. 

 

Frigga looked at her husband “Are you sure this is wise?” 

Odin waved his hand, “I want to see how serious he is about her, and I wish to see how truly loyal she is even when her charge is like our dear Loki.” 

Frigga pursed her lips, “I do not like this idea what if she is hurt?” 

“I won’t let her be hurt dear.” Odin assured his wife though Frigga was not convinced.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days don’t always go so smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an indulgent fic so I’m taking some liberties.

Sigyn followed after Loki, “Loki wait!” She called but he kept pace. 

“Loki, please I had no idea why I was coming here, I didn’t know they wanted me to guard you.” Sigyn explained trying to keep stride with the much taller male. She was at least a head shorter than him maybe even more. 

Loki finally stopped at a balcony gripping the edge. Sigyn didn’t go up to him just merely stood behind him his hair was slicked back not everywhere like it had been when she had left, and he was wearing leather and gold pieces. He wore a golden horned helm but she had yet to see his face up close. 

“Loki… Please.” She begged, finally he turned. 

His eyes were as green as she remembered, and his face was more defined now his features sharper. Sigyn sucked in a breathe waiting for him to speak. He was looking her over his eyes falling to the golden chain and emerald on full display against her clothes, his eyes soften and he took a step closer to her taking the stone in his hand. 

“You kept this all this time?” He asked softly thumbing the jewel.   
“Of course I did. I always wore it, to every training session every battle to remind me to come home one day.” Sigyn watched Loki’s hands then looked up, “To return to you.” She confessed. 

Loki’s eyes hinted at his surprise that she remembered but he smiled, “You, remembered that?”

Sigyn could feel the flush blooming on her face, “O-of course…” she took a step back flustered, “It was my first kiss and by a prince any girl would remember that. But I’m sure you’ve had plenty of paramours since we were children.” Sigyn waved her hand. 

Loki smirked at the flustered soldier, “Have you?” 

Sigyn raised her brow incredulously “Have I?” 

“Had any lovers?” Loki asked smirking like a snake. 

Sigyn was now all red, “That’s not really any of your business.” She hadn’t. 

Loki chuckled, “You are so easily flustered for a trained soldier.” He mused grabbing her arm. 

“The enemy doesn’t usually ask about my love life.” Sigyn mumbled Loki looked down at Sigyn. 

“I apologize for getting upset, but the circumstances of your return are not what I’d had hoped they’d be.” Loki admitted. 

“What happened?” Sigyn questioned. 

Loki sighed, “Frost Giants came in the night to take back what they think is theirs, The Casket of Winters. My brother and I tried to stop them but we failed. My father is on edge thinking they may come back.”

Sigyn gave Loki a concerned look, “Were you two hurt?”

Loki shook his head “We were foolish I went to make sure Thor wouldn’t die by their hands but I just got in the way.” Loki sounded upset and Sigyn patted his arm. 

“I’m sure this will all be resolved soon enough.” She smiled. Loki looked at her his eyes glancing to her necklace his hand reaching out and touching the chain. 

“It still surprises me you kept it this long… Did you truly have no lovers out there?” He asked his eyes searching hers. 

Sigyn looked at his hand on the stone, it shined in the afternoon sun. “I didn’t… They held no excitement for me. Battle was my lover…” she admitted her eyes seeming to recall the fields she would triumph. 

“I lived on those fields, I cried for lost souls and I sang songs of victory in the night. When my men would find bar maids to warm them and their beds I stayed awake… Looking at the stars letting my memories warm me.” Sigyn spoke softly her eyes fixed like she was recalling a dream, Loki watched her in a sort of awe she looked up at him, her eyes shining a brilliant bluish grey, yellow around her pupils like gold. 

“They were warmer than any man could be.” Her voice could’ve been a song Loki was so transfixed, when had she become a poet?   
“What were your memories?” Loki asked quietly watching her eyes sparkle, she smiled and they lit up like the summer sky, her smile was knowing. 

“Of Asgard, of home… Of you.” Sigyn uttered smiling, Loki felt a lump in his throat like he couldn’t breathe. She was here and so real and now his heart hammered against his chest that smile, those eyes. She had become so beautiful in her time away. 

Loki took a step closer and tilted her head up, the blush returning to her cheeks. That was until a loud bang was heard and they both separated. 

Sigyn nearly jumped out of her skin, Loki breathing heavily and glaring at the the direction it came it was in fact Thor. Who had Sigyn’s bags. 

“Sigyn! You forgot your bags in the Great Hall.” He couldn’t see what he had just interrupted but Loki still wanted to run him through Sigyn gave him a leveling look. 

“Thank you Thor.” She chuckled as he dropped the bags. 

“You’re welcome. It is good to have you back! And to have such a great warrior you should come spar with Sif, and The Warriors Three! And me of course.” Thor rambled. 

“She doesn’t want to follow around your gang of vagabonds Thor.” Loki hissed crossing his arms. Thor waved his hand. 

“Its alright Thor, I have to protect Loki but we will catch up.” She told him smiling Thor winked at her and went off. 

Loki looked at Sigyn and she looked at him confused “What?!” 

“Why did he wink at you?” His hand was waving around obviously angered. 

“To get you upset obviously, it worked too.” Sigyn smirked crossing her arms Loki mumbled turning away Sigyn sighed. 

“Pout all you want, you know he has a thing for Sif anyway.” She shook her head picking up her bags. 

 

 

As soon as things were settled Sigyn got new armor specifically designed for her post and she got a new room right next to her charge. Which she thought was a bit much but she shrugged it off and decided it wasn’t worth worrying about she did need to make sure he was watched over anyway. 

That night when Loki saw her in her new armor he raised a brow, “That’s what you wear?” He asked curiously.

“No this is my new uniform. For my post as prince guard I think they took some artist liberties myself.” Sigyn motioned to the black and green unlike the usual gold of the palace guard. 

“I tend to agree. They like their artistic license.” Loki smirked. 

“Oh like the helmet.” Sigyn teased. 

“I like my helmet thank you.” He turned his head closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

“Looks like your compensating for something.” Sigyn joked stifling a laugh biting her lip. 

Loki went wide eyed, “Well well someone isn’t the same bashful girl they used to be what happen to the blushing girl on the balcony?” He teased back.

“She gets a bit weird at night.” Sigyn snorted and Loki smirked. 

“Hmm I wonder how weird.” Loki eyed Sigyn who felt her cheeks flush, “There she is.” He spoke in a low voice. 

“No fair.” Sigyn pouted and Loki laughed. 

“You two are having fun.” They heard a soft voice behind them say both turned seeing Frigga. 

“My queen.” Sigyn bowed.

“Mother.” Loki inclined his head. 

Frigga smiled waving her hand, “Please don’t stop on my account you two were having such fun it was good to see you two smiling and laughing again, it has been too long since I got to see such happiness from you my son.” 

Loki blushed slightly as his mother put her hand on his face and rub her thumb on his cheek. She smiled at Sigyn. 

“And it is good to see you again my dear, you have grown into a capable warrior and a beautiful woman.” Frigga complimented her touching her arm Sigyn smiled. 

“I used to watch you two play in the gardens for hours. It would bring joy to any mother.” Frigga smiled remembering those days when the two were young. 

“Loki was so sad when you left.” Frigga admitted Loki gave his mother a look. 

“Mother…” he urged, “Please.” 

“Oh, its okay my son. Olen told me poor Sigyn cried for almost two days after leaving.” Loki looked at Sigyn who had shrunken and hid her face. 

“Oh sorry dear… Loki was the same way don’t be embarrassed. Oh I’ve said too much. Well I’ll be off before I spill anymore secrets.” Frigga gave a chuckle patting both on the arm and hugging Loki before going off down a hall. 

Loki looked at Sigyn, “You cried for two days?” 

“Yeah.” Sigyn stammered then waved her hand “It doesn’t matter lets go we gotta get you to your room.” She started down the hall trying to hide her flushed face and trying not to meet anymore royals along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


	3. Dreams aren’t real, are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn has a dream, it could just be a dream or it could mean something.

Sigyn had told Loki a quick good night and tried not to have him ask anymore questions. She worked well into the night until another guard came. He welcomed her and seemed to be cordial enough, Sigyn learned his name was Oryn. 

She had gone to her room and peeled her armor off, the leather piece underneath was tighter than she was used to but it had just been made still she shed it and got into bed. Her dreams were strangely more vivid. 

The throne room, the gold glittered in the candle light. Sigyn saw it was mostly empty except for Loki and Odin. She could her the echos of words the low steady voice of Odin then Loki’s but his was more struggled he was distressed. 

“Tell me!” Loki yelled, Sigyn could feel the desperation but the echo thundered then she was in ice and snow.

Sigyn looked around her hair whipping around, but she could hear Loki’s words again, “I am just the monster parents tell their children about at night?” 

The echoing faded then she saw a raven sitting on an ice structure. Sigyn approached she could see movement in the icy shape. It was almost a box shape, a scrap of fabric spilled over the side. Sigyn looked at the Raven as it stared at her then it looked down at the contents. 

Sigyn finally went up to it and she could hear soft sounds as she got closer the wind not hiding the noise anymore immediately she recognized the sounds. She picked up pace and reached the side the Raven didn’t stir as her hand clapped against the side and she stared down at the contents of the structure.

It was a baby, blue with red eyes fussing around. Sigyn looked at the infant, she didn’t even hesitate bringing her hands in and picking up the child. She didn’t stop to look at it merely brought the infant close its fussing bringing up what little she knew of children from her cousins and tried to soothe it. 

Sigyn then saw herself from the ravens view, the fussing child calming in her arms close to her chest. Then the child slowly changed as it was held in her arms, like her warmth was melting away the blue. Sigyn held it close looking out at the icy wasteland. 

“It’s alright little one.” She spoke softly before starting to hum the darkness overtook her vision but she could still hear the song before it was cut off.

 

That’s when she opened her eyes the golden ceiling of her room. She sat up looking around shaking her head. She had never had a dream like that before. She sat on her bed, maybe all these emotions resurfacing caused it. But that didn’t explain the baby or the icy place she went. Jotunhiem she figured is what she had seen. The place of the ice giants. Sigyn sighed she would have to ask about it later though it could be just a dream. 

She got up and put on her armor, the sun was just starting to come up when she finished putting her hair up. Then she went and had breakfast before relieving Oryn from his post. 

“Good morning.” He greeted. 

Sigyn smiled, “Good morning, how are you so chipper?” She asked. 

Oryn waved his hand, “I always do night shift I’m used to this.” He smiled and patted her shoulder as he went by. 

“See ya tonight.” He said walking off. 

Sigyn waved and took her position adjusted her sword at her belt before the door opened Sigyn straightened and turned. Seeing Loki exit his room he looked at her it seemed he was trying to get used to seeing her not only that but in armor. She led him to the library where he had mentioned the day before. After awhile Sigyn was looking around while she was next to him. 

“You don’t have to be my shadow you know.” He mentioned and looked over the books she was looking at. 

“You can go find something if you want.” Loki didn’t seem annoyed as he pulled a book from the shelf. 

“Its nothing I was just browsing.” Sigyn shrugged. 

“Oh so you did have something in mind.” Loki smirked at her and Sigyn looked up at him eyebrows raised a bit. 

“No, I mean yeah sort of but its dumb.” Sigyn waved him off. 

Loki looked her over, “Whats dumb? I doubt its as dumb as you think.” He tried to persuade her.

“It was just a dream. Dreams don’t mean anything.” Sigyn crossed her arms at least that’s what her dad would tell her when she was young. Dreams weren’t real it wasn’t really going to happen. 

Loki looked at her and shook his head, “You don’t remember any of your studies do you?” 

Sigyn flinched, “No, not really.” 

“Dreams can mean something depending on what you dreamed about.” Loki explained, “What do you remember about this dream?” 

Sigyn’s mouth was not in a line, “I don’t want to talk about it…” she told him stiffly. 

“Sigyn come on, it can’t be that bad.” Loki urged. 

“It’s… Personal.” Sigyn coughed. 

Loki raised a brow at Sigyn, “Personal?” 

“Yes, it was something personal.” Sigyn gained more confidence and Loki sighed. 

“Alright.” He agreed and started to pick through certain sections. 

He dropped a stack in front of Sigyn, “These should be the most helpful with dream interpretation.” He beamed. 

“Wow, have you read all of these?” She asked picking up the first one. 

“Of course. That’s why if you just tell me what the dream was I could help.” Loki urged again. 

Sigyn looked at Loki from over the book, “Loki… I,” she sighed and put the book down closing her eyes setting her hands on the table then looking up at him. “If what you say is true this dream means something then I want to know what it means before I tell you. I do not want my dream to be interpreted as something before I know it is.” She looked up at him. 

Loki could see the fire behind her eyes he was listening to Sigyn the warrior right now. He nodded but his curiosity was still piqued what could be so bad Sigyn was afraid to tell him? He could only imagine. 

Sigyn sat now picking the book back up and opening it. Her eyes roaming over the words. 

Loki watched her, she reclined slightly in the chair a look of focus on her face her brows knit together as her eyes read over the words. His eyes went to the necklace resting on her armor the emerald sparkled in the candlelight the golden chain. His eyes fixed on them both against her dark armor they really had personalized her outfit. He wondered who’s idea that was to have her match him, it wasn’t as if the castle guard armor wouldn’t have sufficed. 

Loki now examined it more closely, there was dark leather green metal pieces and gold pieces. It was designed for her body though the way the dark green metal was placed in contrast to the gold. It was a nice set he doubted most of the castle guard had personalized armor like that. 

When Sigyn looked over she raised her brow, “What?” She asked curiously.

“Nothing, find anything?” He asked turning back to his book. 

Sigyn eyed Loki, then sighed, “A bit? The Raven in my dream definitely proves it was not just any kind of dream.” 

Loki’s eyes widened a bit, “A raven? That is a pretty sure sign yes what you saw is supposed to help you a guide you.” 

Sigyn looked back at the book, “I just don’t understand what Jotunhiem has to do with anything, we are at peace with them.” She said putting her elbow to the table and her fingers against her head. 

“It wasn’t like a war going on it was quiet well except for the wind… That baby must mean something.” She mused. 

“Baby? What baby?” Loki questioned now this was getting interesting she was dreaming of a baby in Jotunhiem and a raven? 

“I was in Jotunhiem, I saw the raven on the side of this like…” Sigyn made a box with her hands, “It was like their version of a crib the raven was like wanting me to come close so when I did I heard a baby fussing and when I looked in the ice crib there it was a baby. But it was blue like it was a frost giant.” Sigyn explained Loki looking at her with interest. 

“When I saw the baby, I don’t know. When I see a baby or child even if they are from some place like Jotunhiem or I don’t know anywhere I don’t see them like enemies they are just children just like my cousins just like the people here they do the same things they cry, they laugh, they want to play. So when I saw this baby fussing upset in this icy crib covered in merely a cloth I wanted to calm it down. So I did I picked it up and held it then I was seeing from the raven’s point of view. The baby calmed and where I touched where I warmed it, it started turning well like a normal looking baby.” Sigyn explained looking at Loki who was still looking at her, his eyes searching her face. 

The faintest smile graced his features, “You haven’t changed much. I thought war would but you are still the same kind hearted girl I knew before.” Loki admitted.

Sigyn blinked flushing.

“I know what you told me was interesting but I’m just breathe taken by the fact anyone else would have looked on in fear and you didn’t hesitate. Dreams will tell you a lot about what someone is truly like how they truly feel, usually its fear or greed, lust, envy. Those things are easy to see, easy to interpret but this kindness, love these things are much more refreshing.” Loki told her, grabbing her chair and pulling her closer making Sigyn go wide eyed looking up at him. 

“I-I mean it wasn’t that great…” she stammered swallowing and trying to calm the beating of her heart. 

Loki gives a soft laugh and shakes his head, “You always get so flustered.” He watched her trying to retort but all she did was snap her mouth shut then open again. 

“I-I can’t help it.” She struggled out her wide eyes looking up into his face, “I never even dared to imagine this, even though that was something I held onto it was like my fingers were loose around it not wanting to smother it…” she told him honestly. 

Loki searched her face her brows were furrowed the look in her eyes made his heart race, but at the same time break they had been little more than children when she left but he had known what he had asked her she had been one of his dearest friends he could not lose that, he hadn’t lost that she came back for him in more ways than she had planned for, he moved a stray strand of hair from her face gently brushing his fingers from her face to her chin lifting it and pressing his lips to hers, at first she seemed to stiffen but after a few seconds she had melted her hand coming up to brush her fingers along his jaw encouraging him to pull her closer out of her own chair. 

She gasped in surprise but before she could say anything he captured her mouth again kissing her deeper this time, her hand gripping what she could of his top. Separating finally when she had to breathe, she could feel her blood pumping like it was on fire. Her mind now in a haze. 

That was when she heard a familiar clank of armor, Loki’s head whipped hearing Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battlefields and Snogs

Sigyn recognized the training grounds her father would teach warriors here. She would watch him when she was too young to be left alone. A nanny usually at her side. Sigyn was pulled from her memories by Thor.

“Come on lets see you with that sword.” Thor grinned and Sif stepped forward.

“I’ll take first go.” She said pulling out her own sword. 

“Alright, ladies first lads!” Thor called and grinned watch with the five other men. 

Sigyn started as she rounded around Sif who followed her moves, until Sif charged. Sigyn blocked the attack with her own sword and pushed back Sif taking a step back. 

 

Now it was Sigyn’s turn to attack but she had flanked her at the last minute knocking Sif to the ground. 

“That’s a hit!” Frendal cheered.

Sif scowled, “That was dirty.” 

“Not in real battle, plus you were too focused on showing off.” Sigyn told the other woman who huffed and stood up. 

Thor went on the training field next, “You ready Sigyn?” 

“More than you.” She smirked at her old friend who laughed. They both circled the other until Thor took the first attack, Sigyn blocked it and jumped to the side. 

“Oh hoho a jumpy thing aren’t you.” He laughed and followed her moving with her, they again clashed into the other. 

“You’re strong Sigyn you sure my brother can handle you.” Thor joked she could see the humor dancing in his eyes. She could almost feel the chill in the air as Loki’s mood turned suddenly she could see past Thor his brother really wanted a stab at him now, literally.

“Oh I think you’d even less likely be able to handle me.” She joked in return, Thor laughing. 

“We shall see Lady Sigyn.” He pushed her back but she used the momentum to jump further back, she could see the displeasure on Loki’s face but she merely smiled at him pulling a dagger from her boot and throwing it, it had almost hit Thor right in the head.

“Kill.” She turned back to Thor and he laughed loudly. 

“Oh I think my brother is your perfect match, that was tricky.” He waved his finger at her tsking. 

“We shall see.” She turned to Loki, “Wanna try?” 

Loki blinked but got up straightening his jacket, “I will show my brother how its done.” He sneered Thor smirking as they passed eachother. 

Loki pulled out two daggers Sigyn brandishing her sword, they walked around each other looking for a time to strike. Sigyn had been busy planning her attack when Loki lunged she barely blocked the hit, she smirked up at him but he had a wider smirk. He dropped both daggers grabbing Sigyn by her armor and flipping her on to her back his legs straddling her chest. 

Sigyn blinked and could feel her face become hot, as he leaned close to her face, “Don’t get too excited.” 

Sigyn now could see his game he was trying to get under her skin, she huffed hooking her arm under his leg and hefting him up. 

The look of pure shock that came to his face as he hit the dirt was priceless the gasp and “Oh!” was even more so, she tackled him until she was on top straddling his waist. “What was that about getting excited I couldn’t hear you over that gasp you did.” 

Loki gave a wide grin, “I could get used to this.” 

Sigyn blinked and blushed again, “Shut up.” She snapped getting off him and offering her hand. She helped him up. 

That was when they heard Thor, “Ahahaha I told you this would be fun!” 

Sigyn felt her face become redder remembering they had an audience. 

 

Sigyn found herself between the two princes, Thor’s warriors three and Sif around a table. Thor was drinking so were the warriors Frendal have a bit of a competition with Sif. 

But Loki and Sigyn were barely sipping their drinks, Sigyn felt she was neglecting her duties by drinking even though her watch was right next to her. 

“I think me and Loki should go.” Sigyn stood up. 

“Ah so soon? You barely drank anything.” Thor pouted in jest. 

“I’m afraid so, I need to get back to work and Loki still wanted to look for books in the library.” Sigyn told the blonde man who waved her off. 

“Fine fine. But we should do this again when you get a day off! Then we’ll really drink.” Thor grinned. 

“I doubt I’ll have a day off for awhile.” She smiled and looked to Loki who stood and walked put Sigyn in tow. 

 

Sigyn followed Loki down the hall the torches causing the gold to glitter in the low light. She had been spacing off thinking about her dream what could it mean? Should she tell Loki? 

Sigyn was ripped from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm pushing her against a nearby wall. Sigyn had gasped when she hit the wall, she wasn’t being hurt but it was getting her attention. 

Loki had her pinned against the gilded wall, his knee between her legs. She hesitantly looked up at him. 

“I’ll forgive your teasing today if you ask.” He told her in a drawl, she could feel her heart hammering against her chest her hands going to his arms.

“What teasing?” She breathed, and Loki gave an airy laugh. 

“You and Thor, then the way you pinned me.” He smirked at her, “I had to get you back for the pinning especially.” He emphasized his point leaning into her. 

She breathed in pants, “All is fair in love and war.” 

“And what is this? War or love?” He asked her looking into her eyes the green in his eyes dazzling with the gold flicking in them.

 

She had opened her mouth to speak when he captured her mouth in a kiss, her breathe being taken away. Loki’s hands on her waist, she tried pushing on his shoulder to speak but he ignored her continuing the heated kiss.

“I’m not letting you run this time.” He spoke against her mouth. 

All she could manage was a strangled squeak of his name before he tried devouring her again. She could feel her head spinning when she finally got air his hand now on her face holding her there. 

“Loki.” She whined, “I’m supposed to be protecting you! Not kissing you.” 

“I prefer this.” He urged, then looked at her, lips red and puffy from his onslaught and her eyes lidded, Gods she was making this too easy. “You look to prefer this too, is duty really so important?” 

Sigyn looked into Loki’s eyes, “As long as my duty is you it is the most important thing to me.” She was being utterly honest.

Loki looked at her caressing her cheek, “I missed you Sigyn.” 

Sigyn looked up at him, “Loki…” 

 

She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, both slowly turned their heads to see Frigga standing their a grin on her face.

Loki pushed off the wall almost stumbling over his own feet, “Mother!” 

 

Sigyn hid her face she was caught redhanded with her hand in the cookie jar but Frigga didn’t look the least bit upset.

“You know its not really a good place to snog in the hallway too much traffic.” She seemed to be utterly pleased. 

“We” Frigga stopped Loki, “Loki Odinson don’t you dare try and lie. Its okay! This is good.” 

“Good?” Sigyn raised a brow, “That I am making out with my ward.” 

“Oh its not so bad, come on you two were inseparable as children.” Frigga smiled, “And look at you now like little lovebirds it so perfect!” 

“Mother…” Loki urged.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, not even Odin.” Frigga walked past the two, “I think you two were made for each other.” She said simply before walking off. 

“The Queen is… Strange sometimes.” Sigyn finally said. 

“She raised me she’d have to be.” Loki smirked Sigyn pushing him away.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All father she should've known. People return and some are missed.

It had been a few days since their kiss in the hallway. Sigyn would try to dutifully watch over her charge but he made it very difficult, finding any opportunity he could to kiss her into her mind becoming fuzzy. She hated to admit it but she liked it, the heated passion between them seemed to be mounting. And she didn’t know how to feel about all this, she loved Loki there was no doubt about that but she had never said never whispered it. She didn’t dare knowing she was to watch over him. 

When she had been called to see Odin both of them froze and wondered what he would possibly want. Had Frigga told? No she was trustworthy. Had someone else told? The questions ran through Sigyn’s mind even as she was being taken to see Odin. 

She breathed in then out before opening the golden door. Odin wasn’t on the throne he was on the steps sitting and smiling at something. Sigyn curiously watched him before he spoke. 

“I have watched you both grow up in these halls. From babes I watched you both.” Odin looked up at Sigyn and gestured her forward which she did sitting on the steps below him. 

“Always so dutiful.” He mused smiling, “I thought maybe it would take more time for Loki to warm up to you. But he goes to you like you are the sun to warm him.” 

Sigyn felt her face flush and she opened her mouth but Odin stopped her, “Do not fret dear girl, I was hoping for this.” 

Sigyn snapped her mouth closed, “B-but why?” She finally asked. 

“Ever since Loki was old enough, his mother and I have tried to find someone for him. Someone to be there when he needed them most.” Odin gave a sad smile, “It didn’t matter who we brought in, fierce warrior, scholarly sorcerer. All were shot down, dismissed after a time.” 

Odin gave a laugh, “I couldn’t possibly think of anyone else, then I remembered one night about you, how sad Loki had been when you left, how when Frigga tried to comfort him he would only say “She promised to come back.”” 

Sigyn looked down at her necklace then up at Odin again, “You were the one he was waiting for. The dutiful loyal little Sigyn.” 

Odin grinned, “I want you to keep watching over him, but also I want him to come to you. More and more until he is ready to finally do things right.” 

Sigyn almost gasped, “All father I-”

“Don’t worry dear girl it may take him time but he will come to you, you are the one he has wanted all this time.” Odin looked her over, “The armor looks good I was worried the green wouldn’t suit you but it does.” 

Sigyn thought for a second should she tell Odin her dream? No, he wouldn’t know what do with all that information. “Thank you All Father.” 

 

Odin waved her off, “Go back to your charge dear girl, and don’t tell him what was said it may scare him off.” Odin was only half joking about that Sigyn could tell.

 

 

 

When Sigyn finally returned to Loki, he gave her a hundred questions really fast, “Loki! Loki calm down, it was fine he just wanted to know how you were.” Lie. 

Loki eyed Sigyn for a moment, “Why would he ask that? He see’s me everyday.” 

“Maybe he thinks I’ll see you more than what he sees.” Sigyn pointed out okay that was true Loki did let Sigyn in more than even Thor. It hadn’t really been something he thought about but now he was. 

He shrugged off what she said before he thought about it too much. The two were going to the markets today, she was to meet her Father and tell him how things were going well that and he had to give a report to Odin personally. 

 

 

Sigyn and Loki got to the Market in the afternoon, Sigyn finding the exact area her father was in easily. She went to a two story tavern and went to the second floor. Loki knew this place he had been here many times with Thor. When he saw Olen sitting in the corner watching the port he hadn’t realized how big the man was. He was bigger than Thor he was surprised Sigyn was such a short thing when her father was almost a frost giant. 

He expected the general to be all formal but he jumped up wrapping his daughter in a crushing hug. “My love!” 

“Papa!” Sigyn squeaked as he let her go. 

“What is this armor? This isn’t the Royal Guard armor.” He eyed her curiously. 

“Its because of who my charge is.” Sigyn grinned and gestured to Loki. 

Loki straightened his back and nodded, “General its good to see you again.” 

The General went up to Loki and look him right in the eyes, then smiled, “Its good to see you Prince, who would’ve thought you’d turn into such a wee beam.” He laughed. 

“Papa!” Sigyn scolded kicking the back of her fathers leg. 

“Don’t insult him!” She hissed and Olen waved her off sitting back down and gesturing for the two to sit. 

“You’ve grown into a fine young man Loki.” Olen smiled then looked at his daughter. 

“You know I-“ he was interrupted by Torryn grabbing Sigyn and pulling her up into a hard hug. 

“Siggy!” He grinned and saw the shock on Sigyn’s face. 

“Torryn?! What in the hells are you doing here?” She asked smiling up at the man. 

“You’re father told me to come. Gods I’ve missed you.” Torryn then looked behind Sigyn feeling the icy chill now. 

He saw the prince sitting their his hand on the table was clenched hard into a fist and his glare was fixed on Torryn. 

“Prince!” Torryn bowed then giving Loki a certain sense of pride as the man kneeled. 

Sigyn pulled Torryn up, “Geez there are people around Tory!” She hissed. 

“Sorry wait… Why is he here I thought you were Royal Guard.” Torryn looked between the two. 

“I am! Loki is my charge.” Sigyn told Torryn.

“He’s your charge? Wow you really got it didn’t you.” He joked and Sigyn punched his ribs and Torryn laughed. 

“Sit down you two!” Olen finally called to the two. Who did so Torryn across from Sigyn and Sigyn back in her spot next to Loki. 

“As I was trying to say, how are you?” Olen said smiling at his daughter, Olen was a hard ass when it came to work and war but he could be free when away. 

“I’m good…” Sigyn blushed slightly glancing over at Loki before looking back her father. Her sudden glance took Loki off guard was he the reason? He didn’t wanna hope it so but…

“That’s good! Odin sent word of you yesterday, he is very happy with how well you are doing your job.” Olen grinned, “I’m so proud of you Siggy, I knew you would do great!” 

Sigyn flushed darker, “Its been great coming home.” 

Olen then looked on Sigyn with a soft smile a sad look in his eye, “Have you visited your mother yet?” 

Sigyn looked up at Olen, “Yes.” 

Loki blinked when had she done that? He knew Sigyn’s mother had died, she had been struck by a sudden illness and passed suddenly in the night after a collapse. They never got to figure out what had happened Olen was too distraught to let them check and Sigyn was a very young child then. He remembered Sigyn crying for her mother since he was a bit older. He wondered why she hadn’t taken him with her, but he assumed it was to be alone. 

Olen nodded, “Good, you look more like her everyday.” He smiled, “Your mother would be so proud of you Siggy.” 

Loki could see the pain on her face. She barely knew her mother and yet missed her terribly like any child would. Loki reached over and grabbed her hand under the table squeezing her hand to let her know he was there and she didn’t have to feel alone.


	6. If you make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin shares news but it turns sour

The four walked to the palace, Sigyn and Torryn behind Olen and Loki, talking about other soldiers in their battalion. Sigyn seemed to care a lot about the men she had under her. Asking about the group then about individual soldiers. 

“And Augi’s wife finally had the baby! We dropped him off on our way here.” Torryn told Sigyn who smiled happily. 

“How did the babe look?” She asked curiously.

“It was a healthy baby girl, she was a cute little thing got his outrageous blue eyes.” Torryn said smiling. 

“Aww I will have to visit Hildi and the new baby then.” Sigyn was all smiles talking about her battalion she took an interest in her mens lives. It was admirable.

Once they all got to the palace Olen went into the throne room, Odin stood when he got to the throne. 

“Lord Olen! You have come to give me good news?” Odin grinned and Olen bowed. 

“I have All-Father everything is peaceful in our realm and our allies realms as well.” Olen said a fist over his heart. 

“Good, good. Please follow me to my study we have much to discuss.” Odin gave Sigyn a knowing look which she tried to ignore but Loki noticed it. Even if he didn’t say anything about it.

 

 

Olen and Odin entered the study Odin putting his spear onto a rack along with his helm. 

“I trust your journey was short?” Odin asked Olen whom nodded. 

“As always All Father. Heimdall watches the gates well.” Olen praised, Odin nodded sitting behind a large desk Olen taking the other seat across from him. 

“What is this all about Odin you rarely ever call me for something so small as a report. Have the reports from the field not sufficed.” Olen asked curiously. 

Odin smiled and shook his head, “You are right Olen this is more than just a report.” 

Olen eyed Odin and waited for him to continue. 

“I do believe we will be planning a wedding soon.” Odin told Olen who looked wide eyed at Odin.

“For who? Is Thor finally marrying Sif?” Olen asked and Odin had to laugh a bit. 

“No, Olen for Sigyn and my son.” Odin told the man who looked even more confused. 

“Thor?!” Olen almost seemed excited. 

“No, by the Gods man Sigyn and Loki!” Odin shook his head. 

Olen then looked upset, “What? No!” He stood.

“Why not? Sigyn and Loki grew up together, they were inseparable since they were children and even when they did separate Sigyn came back and Loki hasn’t been able to leave Sigyn’s side.” Odin explained. 

“That’s her job! She’s supposed to watch him!” Olen countered. 

Odin shook his head, “Is a prince not good enough Olen?”

Olen got a dark look, “You know why Odin.” 

Odin got an equally dark look, “He is a prince of Asgard.” 

“But he is also secretly something else! He isn’t Asgardian.” Olen told Odin venom dripping from his words. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to even breathe about that!” Odin boomed. 

“I can’t give my blessing Odin, h-he’s a monster! I’ve killed hundreds of his kin!” Olen was firm. 

Odin glared at Olen, “They don’t need your blessing. You know as well as I your daughter would go despite your protests.” Odin seemed satisfied with that fact. 

“Unless I tell her what Loki is.” Olen warned. 

“You are forbidden from saying anything about the subject to Sigyn!” Odin again yelled. 

“What so she can marry a monster?! So she can give birth to some monster? So she can satisfy some wild idea you had?” Olen growled. 

“Because this isn’t about what Loki is.” Odin told Olen who had his fists on the desk. 

“It is all about that!” Olen spat back. “My daughter, my only daughter will not marry him! She wants nothing more to protect Asgard and if she knows whats good she’ll run him through finding out what he is!” 

Odin was now furious, “You are bordering treason Olen!” 

Olen looked as equally pissed, “I will marry her to Torryn… At least he isn’t some hidden beast! Then I can keep Sigyn from this damned place!” He sounded so adamant even as he stomped from the room and slammed the door. 

 

 

Loki and Sigyn were both on his balcony, he had her pressed against a pillar. Loki had lied to Torryn saying they had things they needed to look over and Torryn just agreed and left them. 

Sigyn this time had pieces of her armor removed and Loki had his hand on her hip, which was only covered in the soft leather of her body suit underneath. He was basically devouring her neck Sigyn giving soft whimpers in response her hand in his hair. 

“Loki.” She whined, “We should really get back.” He stopped his motions and looked into her eyes. 

“You always say that.” He smirked.

“B-but my father.” She tried to continue but he grabbed her neck from behind and kissed her hard, not even caring when their teeth hit. He was just reveling in her.

That was until they heard the door in his room slam open hitting the wall. 

“Sigyn!” Olen bellowed. 

Loki put himself over her protectively not liking how angry he sounded. Sigyn’s eyes were wide watching the entrance to the balcony. They both saw Olen snapped his head in their direction and glare his face utterly red. 

“Get off her!” He growled grabbing Loki by the collar of his jacket. 

But Sigyn pulled one of Loki’s daggers from his belt and moved to push her father back the dagger more of a deterrent than an actual threat. 

“Father… Let him go.” She warned her father letting go as she pushed him back. 

His eyes were on her, the little bite marks along her collar bone no longer hid with her armor, “You would let it do that to you.” 

Sigyn then got a glare of her own, “He is your prince… You will address him appropriately.” 

“He isn’t my prince…” Olen said darkly, “and you are going home with me… I am going to marry you to Torryn.” 

Sigyn now looked absolutely shocked, “What?! No! You can’t do that!” 

“I can and will! There will be no more of this affair.” Olen told his daughter. 

Loki looked between the two then grabbed Sigyn, “You will not, I won’t let you. You’ll have to kill me to take her away from me again.” 

Sigyn looked up at Loki, she felt her heart race and her stomach clench. 

“That can be arranged.” Olen spat, and Loki glared at Olen, “You’re a monster, I would gladly cut you down.” 

Sigyn gasped at her fathers words he had never said anything like that before and frankly it was jarring, “You have over-stepped father! I will not let you harm Loki.” 

“Would you strike down your own father for him?” Olen asked looking at Sigyn. 

She battled with the idea for a minute but only a minute, “If he made me.” She answered seriously.


	7. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks for leniency and goes to find out why Olen has betrayed them.

Olen was put into a cell. Sigyn was beside herself she sat with her head in her hands on the steps to the throne room. Loki sat with her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked sadly. 

Sigyn just looked forward frowning, “No, I don’t understand any of this. He has always been loyal to the crown. He’s always been so loyal to Odin.” Sigyn huffed. 

“He has never tried to marry me to anyone.” She sounded so unsure she put her hands on her upper arms.

Loki frowned and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. “It’ll be alright Sigyn.” 

Sigyn wanted to believe that but he committed treason. His offense was grave.

“He threatened your life Loki… Odin will not let that go so easily.” Sigyn knew that much was true. Odin was a lot of things protective was one of them. 

Sigyn sighed, “I don’t know what to do…” she sounded so defeated, “I lost my mom, and now I’m going to lose my father too.” She sniffled and Loki looked at her. 

She was crying, her face was contorted into a pained look and she was trying to hard to not just break down. Loki pulled her in close holding her. 

“I know its not okay Sigyn… But I will do everything I can for you. I’ll talk to Odin.” He tried to reassure her a sob wracking her small frame. 

Loki let her cry until she couldn’t anymore, he picked her up and brought her to her room and set her in her bed. He didn’t want to leave her but he had to talk to Odin and Olen if he could, he kissed her forehead and let her rest. 

 

He found Odin on his throne looking grave, and more tired than he had ever looked. “Father?” 

Odin looked up, “Ah Loki.” He ran a hand over his good eye. “My son are you alright?” 

Loki nodded, “I am fine. I am more worried about Sigyn.” 

Odin frowned, “Yes… How is she?” 

“Scared.” He answered honestly.

“Understandable. She is very caring, but I commend her for her loyalty.” Odin looked at Loki. 

Loki eyed Odin, “What do you plan on doing with Olen?” He asked simply. 

“I have to punish him according to what he has done, treason is a grave offense. For all I know he could’ve been lying about his reports.” Odin sounded angry and Loki knew that was never a good sign, “I have to put Olen to death.” 

Loki looked wide eyed at Odin, “Father please, for Sigyn’s sake do not kill him.” 

Odin narrowed his eyes at Loki, “What will happen if I let him go? He could cause havoc with his madness.” 

Loki shook his head, “I am not saying excuse his actions I am suggesting to make him serve a life sentence, in light of his service to you.” Loki tried to convince Odin.

The older man sighed, “I know you are doing this for Sigyn’s sake. Which I commend you for my son. I will consider what you have said.” 

Loki gave a small smile, “Thank you.” 

 

 

Olen paced his cell, still filled with a burning anger. It had settled in his guts and consumed his body like lava. 

He had bloodied his knuckles hitting the field of his cell. But he didn’t care. He would surely die soon. 

When he saw the flash of green in his peripheral he sneered, “What do you want.” He spat. 

“I’m wondering what made a decorated general act such a way?” Loki said watching the other man stomp to the field and glare. 

“Because he was trying to protect his daughter.” Olen growled. 

“From what? Do you really think I would hurt her in anyway? Do you not think she would cut my hands off if I dared?” Loki quipped. 

Olen snorted, “From a monster.” 

“I am your prince.” Loki hissed. 

“And you’re a monster!” Olen slammed his fist against the field. 

“You don’t even know what you are.” Olen gave a sour smirk, “Don’t you?” 

Loki grimaced, “I am a prince of Asgard son of Odin.” 

Olen gave a chilling laugh, “You are a prince but not of Asgard, and Odin isn’t your father. I dare you to go to Jotunhiem to find the truth. Unless you are a coward as well as a monster.” 

Loki turned on his heel, “I don’t have to listen to your madness.” 

“Find the The Casket of Winters then you’ll see.” Olen called after him. 

Loki stomped down the hall his eyes glaring at the ground.


	8. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn asks Thor to go to Jotunhiem, she gets some advice from an unlikely source.

Sigyn didn’t like this at all, she didn’t want to say anything though. If Odin knew he would be furious. Going to Jotunhiem is reckless and if this wasn’t so important to Loki she wouldn’t even consider it. 

Sigyn thought about telling Thor knowing he would gladly help his brother if he needed it. She battled with the idea. Before finally going through with it. 

She went down into the training fields he was laughing loudly as Frandal laid on his back. Sigyn wasn’t in her armor she was in simple leather pants boots and a white cotton shirt. When Thor saw her he seemed slightly confused. 

“Sigyn! Why are you not in your armor did you not come for round two?” Thor grinned but looked concerned when Sigyn shook her head. 

“Would you talk with me?” Sigyn furrowed her brows. 

Thor nodded without hesitation, “Of course.” 

He turned to Sif and The Warriors three, “I’ll be back.” 

Sif gave Sigyn an incredulous look but nodded. Thor started to walk with Sigyn. 

“What is troubling you?” He asked looking over at her with a furrowed brow. 

“My father… He found me and Loki…” she swallowed and sighed, “He found us kissing, he was furious and said he wanted to marry me to Torryn his second in command, but after Loki and I protested he called Loki a monster and threatened to kill him.” 

Thor looked wide eyed, “Why would he do that he’s one of my fathers most faithful men.” 

Sigyn shook her head, “I have no idea. Its like a madness has taken him. Loki spoke on his behalf to All Father and he said he would consider not putting him to death… He did it for me.” 

Thor frowned, “I cannot imagine the hurt you are going through.” He said putting a hand on her shoulder. “I am glad my brother has said something.”

Sigyn looked at Thor, “Theres more. After meeting with Odin he went and spoke with my father, he told Loki to go to Jotunhiem that he isn’t a prince of Asgard and that he is something else.” 

Thor again narrowed his eyes, “He is in a cell and yet he still mocks my brother? What sort of madness would cause this?” 

Sigyn shook her head feeling her eyes sting from on-coming tears, “I don’t know but Loki wants to go to Jotunhiem, he wants to find some kind of truth there. Please Thor you must come with us I fear what will happen, I fear I will not be able to protect him there.” 

Thor looked concerned and pulled Sigyn into a hug, “I will go with you both. If only for my brother to see the truth. Thank you for tell me Sigyn.” 

Sigyn smiled sadly, “Do not thank me just yet Thor.” 

 

 

Loki was outside the palace when he saw Sigyn walking towards him, she was in her armor that matched his. Her hair was in a french braid. He was watching her when he saw the red cape behind her and looked to see his brother. 

“Sigyn why is Thor here?” Loki asked eyeing his brother. 

“I am here to join your little adventure.” Thor grinned, Loki raised his brow looking to Sigyn. 

“I asked Thor to come. We will need all the help we can get.” Sigyn explained and Loki looked at Thor. 

“Fine. Just don’t be reckless.” Loki warned. Thor nodded happily. 

The three went to the rainbow bridge, “Do you think Heimdall will let us through?” Sigyn asked the other two. 

“He will…” Thor told them, “He is a friend.” 

Sigyn frowned she didn’t know if the guardian of Asgard would let the crown princes out into enemy territory. Loki stayed silent next to Sigyn. She looked up at him before she reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him from his thoughts. She smiled softly at him. 

“You’re worrying.” She said simply. 

“Now you’re able to read me? That’s unfair.” He joked. 

Sigyn shook her head. Thor was grinning at the two of them. 

“What?” Loki snapped looking at Thor.

“You two are so cute!” Thor exclaimed.

Loki rolled his eyes he tried to pull his hand from Sigyn’s but she held it still, “He’s being genuine Loki, take it as a compliment.” 

Loki raised a brow at Sigyn before smiling he gripped her hand in response. 

When they went into the chamber holding the bifrost and Heimdall, Sigyn entered first a few strides infront of the prince’s.

He looked towards the three, “Ah my friends.” He greeted. 

“Here to travel to Jotunhiem?” He asked and Sigyn shook her head. 

“You are a sneaky on Heimdall.” She smiled but it faded. “We must go Heimdall.” 

Th golden clad guardian looked at Sigyn his golden eyes watching her, “I know what you seek, but I am afraid of what will happen when you find it.” He told her honestly, “You fear it as well.” It wasn’t a question.

Sigyn frowned now, “I do.” 

Heimdall stepped towards Sigyn putting a hand on her shoulder leaning close to her before whispering, “Follow how you feel… It will determine how this goes.” 

He stood up straight again, his golden eyes cast on Loki, “He will need you more than you know.” 

Sigyn opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Heimdall smiled at her. 

He went back to his post at the sword for the biforst and turned it. 

“Be cautious my friends.” He told them before all three stepped towards the bifrost. 

“What did Heimdall say?” Loki asked. 

“Just giving me some sagely advice.” She smiled and stepped into the bifrost.


	9. Ice and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotunhiem holds secrets for Loki.

Jotunhiem was an icy wasteland, only huge structures of ice and bleak snowy lands. Sigyn crossed her arms feeling the bite of the cold against her. She looked around narrowing her eyes then her eyes went to Loki. 

“This place is horrible.” He huffed. 

Thor nodded, the wind whipped around the three. Sigyn started to walk towards what she thought was a structure. She hoped they would remain mostly unseen. 

“Where do you think the Casket is?” Loki asked aloud, both Sigyn and Thor shrugged. 

They would have to look around, the icy structure was strangely devoid of anyone. Sigyn was looking out a large window type opening when the wind howled into the structure. On the wind Sigyn could hear the cry of an infant. She didn’t know if it was real but she perked up and listened hard. 

Loki and Thor looked at her curiously as she whipped her head around listening.

“Sigyn?” Loki went to touch her shoulder. 

“Do you hear that?” Sigyn said softly. 

“Frost Giants?” Thor asked getting his hammer ready. 

“A baby.” Sigyn said before she heard the cry again, she went running towards the sound. 

“Sigyn! Wait!” Loki went after her Thor in tow, she weaved around pillars and went upstairs until she stopped. 

Breathing heavily she saw something on an icy surface covered in a rough spun grey dingy cloth. Sigyn looked wide eyed she took a step towards the object. 

Loki grabbed her wrist, “Sigyn… It could be a trap.” He spoke low. 

Sigyn swallowed and she shook her head before removing her wrist from Loki’s grasp. She went towards the object and grabbed the cloth removing it. 

There sitting on the icy pillar was The Casket of Winters. She looked wide eyed at it before grabbing it. 

“Sigyn you found it!” Thor said excitedly. 

Loki looked between her and the Casket, he was having an inner battle she could tell. Then she reached out to him. He looked at her. 

“Take it…” she whispered, her own heart was racing a million miles a minute, she could see Loki swallow hesitating, before he finally grabbed the Casket. 

What happened right there Sigyn would remember forever, his hands were turning an icy blue and she looked up and saw part of his neck and face were turning blue inching up his face like frost until he dropped the Casket in shock. 

“T-this can’t be.” Loki spoke in a shaky voice, he was breathing heavily his eyes watery and Sigyn could only see fear. 

She grabbed his hands that had once been blue but were back to the ivory they once were, “Loki, Loki its okay.” She whispered to him. 

Loki shook his head, “He was right, your father was right.” He couldn’t look Sigyn in the eyes. 

Thor behind them looked more troubled than he ever had, his shock was evident none of them cared about The Casket of Winters at their feet. 

Loki looked as if he couldn’t handle the information he had been given, he then looked at Sigyn, she put her hand on his face, he looked almost pained when she touched him. 

“Lets go… Let’s go home.” Sigyn spoke softly pressed her forehead to his, “Please Loki…” 

His brows furrowed and nodded slowly, Sigyn was like his anchor he had a grip on her even as they went back. 

The exit was within view Thor had the Casket and Sigyn was next to Loki, his hand clasped around hers trying his damnedest not to squeeze it too hard. 

Once they got to the bifrost and back in the gate room. Sigyn could see the defeated look on Loki’s face. She couldn’t imagine how he felt. She looked up at Heimdall his gold eyes watching her giving her a knowing nod. 

Sigyn still had a hold on Loki, she could see on the other side of him, his brothers worried expression. 

“Come let us speak to Odin.” Thor suggested he seemed determined now. Which gave Sigyn some hope. But when she looked at Loki’s crestfallen look it was hard for her heart not to break for him and the truth they all knew now.


	10. Starting fresh

I am rewriting this fic you can find the first chapter among my other works! Please continue to enjoy the slightly revised story there!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my indulgent fic because why not ya know? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
